


a world where roses bloom (when you kiss me, heaven sighs)

by mingcat



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Cooking Lessons, Day 9, Kissing, M/M, Royals, Truth or Dare, kurotsuki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: Day 9: royals, cooking, baking, kissing lessons, truth or dare
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: BokuAka Week, Bokuaka Week 2020





	a world where roses bloom (when you kiss me, heaven sighs)

“Akaashi, let’s play a game!”

The young apprentice sighed at the crowned prince. Frowning a little, he spoke carefully. “Bokuto-san, please focus on our lessons.”

The prince sagged in his seat, staring pitifully at his apple pie. Well, his attempt at an apple pie. “You and I both know that I suck at this.”

“That is why we practice and learn and adapt as we grow.”

  
  


“Akaashi, don’t be all smart with me.” the pout on the prince’s face deepened. Bokuto’s eyes trailed after the other as Akaashi flitted about the grand kitchen. He brought out a tray of freshly baked banana and chocolate muffins from the oven and brought it over to where the prince was situated. When Bokuto made to grab one, Akaashi flicked his hand away. The older let out a yelp in pain even if it wasn’t painful at all. “Akaashi!”

“You’re gonna burn yourself like that, Bokuto-san. And you and I both know that your pain tolerance is much higher than a simple swat.”

“Exactly! So it wouldn’t hurt me!” he chuckled, beaming at the other. Akaashi gave him a blank look. “Even if it won’t hurt you, it may still burn your fingers and that may affect your hold in sword practice in the afternoon.”

Bokuto stared at him, blinking owlishly up at him. All of a sudden, Akaashi had his arms full of a laughing and heavy prince. “AKAASHI! YOU’RE EVEN CUTER WHEN YOU WORRY ABOUT ME!”

“Bokuto-san, please let go of me so we can go back to our lessons.”

It took a while before Akaashi was able to get Bokuto off of him and back to the counter. They managed to get a batch of cookies into the oven. Well, after Bokuto accidentally dumped a bowl of flour on Akaashi and spilled another bowl of flour on himself.

Akaashi sighed, propping a hand on his hip as he scanned the absolute mess they made of the royal kitchen. Bokuto was playing with some leftover choco chips, trying to form a tower of sorts. When he toppled it for the nth time, he sighed and glanced at the younger, a sudden smile coming to his face.

“Hey, Akaashi.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Let’s play a game.”

“But we have to clean up before your history lessons begin.”

“C’mon, just one round! Please, Akaashi,” Bokuto pleaded, pushing his lips out into a pout. Akaashi, for all he prided himself with self-control and indifference, but for some reason…

Akaashi bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of agreeing. Hesitantly, he spoke. “What sort of game.”

“Honesty and bravery!”

  
Akaashi tilted his head, brows scrunching. “Is that another game you made up, Bokuto-san?”

Red blossomed on the prince’s cheek as he spluttered. “Eh? Oi! What do you mean another! Kuroo taught me this last week!”

Akaashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He made a mental note to smack the grin off of that scheming stable boy’s face the next time he saw him. “And how, pray tell, does this game go?”

Bokuo’s face became brighter as he sat forward, the chocolate chips before him forgotten completely. “It’s easy! We spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to pick between honesty or bravery. If you pick honesty, you have to answer a question truthfully, no matter what it is. If you pick bravery, you have to do whatever the other player asks of you.”

“I want to say that it seems like a fairly simple game but I can already tell how it could go wrong in many ways.”

“Akaashi, don’t be so negative! C’mon , one round! Just one, and then we’ll clean up?”

“I also know that one can quickly turn into ten when you’re concerned.”

“Akaashi!”

“Fine, one round and then we clean up.”

“Hey, hey, hey!”

Akaashi rummaged through the cabinets, finding a perfect empty bottle of wine and set it on the table between them. Flicking his wrist, the clear bottle spun. Fast, fast, fast, before gradually slowing down and pointing at Akaashi. Bokuto leaned closer, wide smile on his face. “Akaashi! Honesty or bravery?”

Knowing the unpredictability of the other was no help when it came to things like this, so Akaashi went with the option with lesser casualty. “Honesty.”

The prince hummed, tapping a finger against his chin in contemplation. “Honesty, huh? Oh! How ‘bout this,” Bokuto propped his head in both his open palms, squishing his cheeks. It was truly a sight, especially when he was covered in flour and other stuff. “Have you ever been kissed?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, red creeping up to his ears. “Bo-Bokuto-san, that, I, what?”

bokuto ‘s smile suddenly softened. “Have you ever been kissed, Akaashi? Romantically, that is.”

Akaashi averted his eyes from those golden orbs that always seemed to speak so many unsaid things. He twiddled with his fingers below the counter. It was just a simple question, one Akaashi could easily answer. One he should easily answer, but it somehow felt different when it was the prince in front of him that asked. “I, no. I have never been kissed...in that way.” his voice dwindled off at the end, as he looked away, suddenly feeling hot despite it being late November.

When he looked up, it was to Bokuto being barely a few inches away, those golden orbs fixated not at his own ocean eyes, but lower as if..

Akaashi gasped softly, throat bobbing. Bokuto inclined his head. “Can I teach you?” he whispered, his deep voice that was only audible to the two of them still seemed to echo throughout the large and empty kitchen. The prince’s eyes lifted, finally looking back at the frozen apprentice. They just stared at each other for a few beats. Bokuto suddenly let out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing at his nape as he finally moved away and stood up. “Eh, sorry for overstepping. We should probably get to cleaning before the cookies brun and I run late. Again.” another chuckle and he was walking away, probably to get a cloth or mop to the mess they, mostly he, made.

Akaashi didn’t move, still staring at the back of the prince. There was a turmoil in his mind, emotions moving too fast and entangling with each other before he could process them. But there was one that stood amongst all the rest.

Regret.

Another emotion came bubbling up to the surface of his mind.

Want.

He’s been friends with the crowned prince for almost 10 years and counting. Within that time, he could say that he was the prince’s closest friend and confidant. The prince would frequently skip lessons and find him down at one of the many kitchens in the west wing of the palace. Bokuto would bring him along whenever he thought the other would like whatever he had planned, and he was never disappointed.

Maybe that was what had drawn him in at the first. How the prince always went out of his way to see him and spend time with him. Then, of course, there was his friendly nature. At first, Akaashi had thought that he was naturally friendly with everyone, which wasn’t far from the truth. But when he got the chance to study how Bokuto interacted with him compared to everyone else, he noticed a significant yet subtle difference. Memories of picnics on sunny days beneath the apple tree, horse riding with Kuroo on free days, food tasting after Akaashi’s own lessons, all their late night readings at the library. Akaashi had always kept to himself, scared to ever chase after things fruitlessly. 

Why even bother when he knew nothing could ever happen?

But there were days, moments, where he would think of the possible scenarios where he just allowed himself to let go, to feel, to want.

He knew there were risks, with the obvious difference in their social status and all, and the stakes were much higher with the older not being simply a royal, but the crowned prince. Even so..

Akaashi scoffed, smiling to himself. Standing up quick enough to make his chair topple over, he rounded the counter, running up to the other who suddenly turned around at the loud sound of metal hitting marble.

“Akaashi, are you- hmph!”

Bokuto went cross-eyed as he tried to look at those half-lidded ocean eyes. Akaashi had a tight grip on his apron which made it harder for him to move away. It’s not like he could, nor did he want to.

Because Akaashi was kissing him so softly and tenderly, a complete contrast to the shaky grip he had on the prince. Too quickly, Akaashi was leaning away. Looking up at the prince, Akaashi allowed himself to let go of all inhibition. “Please teach me then.”

Bokuto wasted no time in cupping the younger's cheeks and pulling him back in for a kiss. Akaashi didn't have to know that they were both learning together.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tsukishima sighed as Kuroo snickered, both of them peaking through the small gap in the door to see their friends kissing while covered in flour. The blonde grabbed the raven head by the collar, tugging him away.

"Oi, Tsuki! Wait, c'mon, that's perfect bribing material!" Kuroo whispered harshly.

"Don't be an ass, Kuroo-san. We are supposed to drag the prince to his next lesson."

"Then we should barge in!"

"Don't be rude now, we'll simply say we made a wrong turn and had to detour."

"The scholar won't believe that anymore, dummy!"

"When it comes from you, sure."

"Oi, the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'll let you figure it out yourself."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bokuto and Akaashi chuckled low, looking in the direction of the door. Akaashi had his arms around the prince's neck while Bokuto had his around the apprentice's hips.

"We're never gonna hear the end of this, will we?"

"Eh, I don't mind. I have you now."

"Oh, hush you." Akaashi blushed as he scowled at the grinning prince. Bokuto chased after him, whining, when Akaashi pulled away to check on the cookies in the oven.

"Akaashi, one more kissy, please!"

Akaashi smiled to himself, a sudden thought coming to him. "Bokuto-san."

The prince perked up like an excited pup. "Yes?"

Akaashi turned his head to smile at the prince, a smile he rarely showed to anyone. "If you clean up quick and get changed, I'll meet you in the hallway of your history lessons for a kiss."

Akaashi had never seen Bokuto move so fast in his life. He laughed, biting his lip as he took out the perfectly made cookies. He should move quick too, if he wanted to give that kiss.


End file.
